Who Owns My Heart
by JustAFlora
Summary: Music,Romance, and adventure. This is a fan fic about Clive and Flora. Please Review! This is rated T for language and kissing!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I put two songs in this chapter that I thought fitted with Flora. Please oh please review.**

**Chapter 1**

The cold air and the fog mixed upon the floor of London city. Only fools would step out into the iceberg air, but why would they when they could be at the bar. Men, woman, and teens were found at this bar drinking their hearts out. It was a beautiful night since of course it was Christmas Eve. One girl was in the back looking in the mirror straightening her makeup out. She was devastated but she needed to do this. That messed up girl was me, Flora Reinhold. I was at the bar on Christmas Eve because I was kicked out of the house by Hershel Layton's new girlfriend. She's a witch, a goblin, a...rat. I sighed this was it then I was going to do this, again. I pulled the robe that I was wearing off and revealed a short black bikini. It was small and I've got to say sexy.

"Flora are you ready?" My friends asked me standing behind me.

"Yeah...What about you?" I asked not sure of myself.

"Let's go." The group of my friend walked onto the stage that was built in the bar for entertainment. I became part of the entertainment to save up for college, but when I did that Alice, Hershel's girlfriend, called me a whore and told me I needed to leave. There was more to it but right now I have to hurry and get to my place on stage. I was a singer.

"_Creation __shows __me __what __to __do. __I__'__m __dancing __on __the __floor __with __you,__and __when __you __touch __my __hand __I __go __crazy.__Yeah.__The __music __tells __me __what __to __feel.__I __like __you __now __but __is __it __true?__By __the __time __we __say __goodnight __I__'__ll __know __if __it__'__s __right.__Yeah! __And __I __feel __you __coming __through __my __veins.__Am __I __into __you __or __is __the __music __to __**Blame**__!__"_ My voice traveled around the whole bar. Drunks and bartenders watched as I came onto stage. My heart pounded, but I thought to myself. 'Shouldn't I already be used to this by now?' I continued the song looking out into the crowd. "_Who __owns __my __heart?__Is __it __love __or __is __it __art? __Cause __the __way __you __have __your __body __moving, __it__'__s __got __me __confusing.__I __can__'__t __tell __if __it__'__s __the __beat __or __the __sparks.__Who __owns __my __heart? __Is __it __love __or __is __it __art?__You __know __I __want __to __believe __we __are __a __masterpiece,__but __sometimes __it__'__s __hard __to __tell __in __the __dark.__Who __owns __my __heart?__"_ Then I saw a glimpse of someone. Someone I knew from a long time ago. I think. I couldn't stop now I had to finish the song. "_The __room __is __full __but __all __I __see __is __your __eyes __just __blaze __through __me.__Like __fire __in __the __dark __we__'__re __living __art.__And __it __hits __me __like __a __tida l__wave.__Are __you __feeling __me? __Or __is __the __music __to __blame?__Who __owns __my __heart? __Is __it __love __or __is __it __art? __Cause __the __way __you __got __your __body __moving, __it__'__s __got __me __confused __and __I __can__'__t __tell __if __it__'__s __the __beat __or __sparks. __Who __owns __my __heart? __So __c__'__mon __baby __keep __provoking __me, __keep __on __roping __me. __Like __a __Romeo,__baby,__pull __me __close. __Come __on ,__here __we __go, __here __we __go, __here __we __go! __It __hits __me __like __a __tidal __wave. __Are __you __feeling __me? __Or __is __the __music __to __blame. __Who __owns __my __heart? __Is __it __love __or __is __art. __Cause __the __way __you __got __your __body __moving. __It__'__s __got __me __confused, __and __I __can__'__t __tell __if __it__'__s __the __beat __or __sparks. __Who __owns __my __heart? __Is __it __love __or __is __it __art? __You __know __I __want __to __believe __we __are __a __master piece __but __sometimes __it __is __hard __to __tell __in __the __dark.__Who __owns __my __heart?__Who __owns __my __heart?__" _I finished my song and bowed.

This was going to be a long night, but first who was that man I recognized. I went into the back and left through a door. I strolled around the bar looking for the man I saw. Then the familiar hat peeked through the crowd. I tapped on the man's shoulder. "Excuse me?" I said as the man turned around. It wasn't who I thought it was. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." I quickly explained.

"It's alright, but I think I deserve an apology gift." The man moved his hand to my cheek.

I grabbed his hand and threw it back to him. "Don't touch me!" I turned away flipping my newly black hair behind me. I guess it wasn't him. Well, I should go back on stage. _"__You __don__'__t __understand __what __it __is __that __makes __me __tick __but __you __wish __you __did. __You __always __second __guess __wonderin.__I __say __yes __but __you __loose __out __every__time.__If __you __only __knew __what __I __talked __about __when __I__'__m __with __my __friends __just __hanging __out. __Then __you __would __have __the __inside __scoop __on __what __to __say,__what __I __do.__That __way __when __you __play __the __game __baby __you __could __never __loose.__Don__'__t __you __wish __you __could __be __a __fly __on __the __wall? __A __creepy __little __sneaky __little __fly __on __the __wall? __All __my __precious __secrets,__yeah,__you__'__d __know __them __all.__Don__'__t __you __wish __you __could __be __a __fly __on __the __wall?__You__'__d __love t__o __know __the __things __I __do __when __I__'__m __with __my __friends __and __not __with __you.__You __always __second __guess,__wonderin __if __there__'__s __guys __I__'__m __flirting __with,__you __should __know __by __now.__If __you __were __my __boyfriend __I__'__d __be __true __to __you.__If __I __make __a __promise.__I__'__m __coming __through. __Don__'__t __you __wish __that __you __could __see __me __every __second __of __the __day?__That __way __you __would __have __no __doubt __that __baby __I __would __never __change.__Don__'__t __you __wish __that __you __could __be __a __fly __on __the __wall?__A __creepy __little __sneaky __little __fly __on __the __wall?__All __my __precious __secrets,__yeah,__you__'__d __know __them __all.__Don__'__t __you __wish __you __could __be __a __fly __on __the __wall?__A __little __communication.__Well,__that __will __go __along way.__You__'__re __getting __misinformation.__Too __much __she __say,__he __say.__And __what __I __say __is __come __a __little __closer __and __what __I__'__m __gonna __say __is __come __a __little __closer __and __what __I__'__m __gonna __say __is.__Don__'__t __ya!__Don__'__t __ya!__Wish __you __were __a..?__Hey!__Don__'__t __you __wish __you __could __be __a __fly __on __the __wall! __A __creepy __little __sneaky __little __fly __on __the __wall? __All __my __precious __secrets,__yeah,__you__'__d __know __the m__all.__Don__'__t __you __wish __that __you __could __be __a __fly __on __the __wall?__" _I finished the song and bowed. This was the last song I would be singing tonight. I went into the back to get dressed.

"How much money did we make tonight?" I asked my friend Jenna.

"$10.00" Jenna had dark brown hair and green eyes.

I sighed. "Well there are six of us. Everyone take $2.00." I ordered.

"Wait Flora that's not the right math. That would mean someone doesn't get anything..."My blond haired, blue eyed friend Lindsey started to say.

"It's alright we'll get more someday. I mean you all have a life ahead of you. I'll get some money later." I answered.

"But..." Jenna said.

"Please just take it." I pulled my black coat over me. I knew I already didn't have enough money to pay for my apartment but I would be alright. I walked out onto London's streets. It was cold and my body was barely covered. I knew I should have dressed warmer but I had to get rid of some of my clothing to pay for my apartment loan. I was walking when I was stopped by someone pulling over in their car. My first thought was to run but then I heard the familiar voice.

"Flora? Is that you?"A handsome young man shouted out his car window.

"Clive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe after all these years I was talking to Clive again. He was still handsome as ever but…but he was different. I remember having our first kiss at professors but then he had to go to jail for dealing drugs. I made the conclusion that he was smarter this time. "Flora it's cold out there. It's Christmas too, come on get in the car I'll drive you home."

"Can you drop me off at the Sweet Human Apartments?"

I smiled and I got into the shotgun seat. I looked down at my phone where I got a text.

'_Even __though __it__'__s __Christmas __Eve __you __have __not __paid __your __apartment __bill. __We __are __sorry __to __tell __you __this __but __we __have __to __kick __you __out. __Your __stuff __is __on __the __lawn. __Please __remove __it __by __tomorrow __morning.__' _I sighed. Great Christmas Eve in the streets. A tear fell from my eyes.

"Actually Clive could you drop me off a few blocks from here. I'll tell you where to stop."

"How are you Flora Reinhold?" Clive asked in his sexy voice.

"Alright I guess. By the way Clive Merry Christmas."

"You too Flora. So, where are you working?" Clive asked as he kept driving.

"The bar." I frowned.

"Wait! What?" Clive stopped the car short.

"Thank you for the ride. This is my stop." I got out into the freezing cold weather and slammed the door. Clive followed behind.

"What do you mean this is your stop?" He asked as he came over to me.

"I didn't have enough money to pay for my apartment and well I just got a text from them that I got kicked out." I buried my face into this chest.

"What about professors?" Clive asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I got kicked out that house because I was working at the bar for money." I answered.

"Why the bar?" He smiled. "Go into the car. You can spend the night at my house." He kissed my forehead and led me into his car.

**Sorry that it is so short, but please understand that I have homework. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We sat in the car in silence. It was even more silenter than at the library or a grave yard. I reached over to the radio and turned it to a station I enjoyed listening to. Soon enough KE$HA blasted the speakers. I sang along. _"Listen to yourself your a hot -t-stutter through your a sweat. What's it gonna take to confess what we both know. Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,you were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends. Now your little party's gonna end. So here we go! Woohha-a-oh got a secret! Woohha-a-ohooh. You couldn't keep it. Woohha-a-ohooh. Somebody leaked it, and now some shits about to go down!" _Clive and I bursted out laughing!

"You are even lovelier than the last time I saw you." Clive smiled as he touched my hand.

"Clive, I've missed you. I just want to warn you that I'm not the person you want to hang out with. I have a really messed up life right now." I looked out the door window.

"Trust me you are the person I want to hang out with. It's Christmas Flora try to cheer up!" He pulled up in a driveway. We sat there for awhile talking to each other. Then just like that Clive leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was alittle surprised, for I was not the one to be liked, but he was different from a lot of boys. He didn't think I was a slut, or at least that what I think.

"Clive? Let's go into the house. I think someone is watching." I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Most likely the old lady next door, but let's go." Clive opened my door and I stepped out into the wintry weather!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry short chapter but I really wanted to make this one short for a reason! Please Review! Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
